Molly's Adventures In Wonderland
by Lovely Phoenix
Summary: Molly Hale gets welcomed into Wonderland, Where nothing will EVER make sense!
1. The Door

**Molly's Adventures In Wonderland**

**Molly H./Me S.**

**Chapter 1: Where Am I?**

* * *

><p>Molly and Max sat on top of a large hill. Both eating sweet berries and conversing about where to go next.<p>

"We _have_ to follow the PokeNav, Molly!" Max cried.

"But that's so silly! We both know the town is right through those trees!" She laughed, swinging onto a branch of a tree. She rolled her eyes as Max went into a lecture of 'Following the Map' and how 'Your instincts arn't always right'. She rested her head against the tree. She yawned and closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the slight breeze.

When she opened them, she swung back down the tree and stood in front of Max. "_That _is enough!" She said, trying to silence him.

Max kept talking, not even phased by her interuption. Molly rolled her eyes and turned around, looking at the landscape. Down the hill was one of the cutest pokemon she would ever see. It was a Bunery wearing a waist coat and holding a watch. Molly's eyes shined as she watched it hop. She quickly ran after it.

"I'm late! I'm late!" The Bunery cried, hopping faster.

"Late for what?" Molly called, not surprised at all to find it talking. After all, Max tells her Team Rocket stories all the time. "Will you WAIT!" She cried, sprinting faster. A creepy ounce of determination entered her voice. "I just wanna catch you!"

The Bunery hopped twords a tree and jumped into a bunny hole. Molly leaped after it, her slim ten year old body sliding through easily. Her eyes blazed with determination as she fell through the hole.

If she hadn't been too busy watching the Bunery, she might have noticed the patterned wallpaper and random photos hung on the walls of the narrow hole.

The Bunery eventually did land, and Molly made a point of crashing directly on top of it. She held him in an iron grip as she reached for one of her pokemon. She couldn't find her bag though, and it was then that she noticed what she was wearing. It was an extemely extravagent frilly dress. Her grip on the wild pokemon unvolentaraly loosened and the Bunery slipped out of reach.

"LATE!" It screamed, hopping away at the speed of light.

Molly got up and stomped her foor. "Late for WHAT?" She screamed, crossing her arms.

It was then that she noticed her surroundings. Long narrow halls were in every direction. She gasped. "Where am I?" She cried.

She looked up to the opening she came from, looking about five hundred feet up. Seeing as there was nowhere else to go, she followed the hall the Bunery went through. The hallway got narrower and narrower and narrower until Molly had to get on her hands and knees and crawl. She crawled a far way before the hall opened up into a bright pink room.

The room was large and round with a very high ceiling. In the center was a glasstop table and on the far side was a large door. Molly walked straight to the door and, with much effort, swung it open. Behind it was another smaller door. She opened that one. Another door. Opened that. Another door.

This continued until she got to a door just as tall as her shin. That one didn't open. "Locked?" She cried, pulling forcefully on the door. She squeeked in surprise when the doorknob itself yawned.

"To get through, you must have the _key_." He said in a tired voice. "You are much too big anyway. Drink the stuff on the table."

Molly turned around and picked up the bottle. "Drink Me." She read. "What is this?" She asked, looking at the slushy black fluid in the jar, "Tar?"

"Follow the directions and directly you will be directed in the right direction." The doorknob replied.

"Stranger and stranger." Molly muttered to herself, pressing the bottle to her lips. She carefully took a sip, then placed it back on the table. She turned around. "I can honestly say that was the nastiest thing I have ever tasted." She said.

She was extremely surprised to find she was the size of the door now. "Good!" She realized, "Now open up!"

"You still need the _key_." The doorknob said, "Which is located at the top of that table."

Molly looked up to see the key through the glass of the table. "But that's not _fair_!" She wined, "You never _told_ me the key was right there!"

She looked at the door to see it sleeping again. She stomped her foot and slipped on something on the floor. She looked down to see a half squished cake on the floor. She picked it up. All the frosting was smudged on it. She sighed and took a small bite. She quickly grew to the size of the table, then larger, and larger, and larger. She grew so large she had to hang her head down or it would hit the ceiling!

"Now i'm too big!" She cried, fat tears ran down her cheeks. "I wanna go home!" Her giant tears filled the room quickly, making it seem as if she was sitting in a kiddie pool. She sniffled and rubbed her tears away as the bottle floated by. She grabbed it and drank the rest of the tar. She shrank, much smaller than before. She swam through her own tears and twords the door. The door yawned and Molly was sucked in with the rest of the water.

* * *

><p><strong>This is number two of my classicsprincess chronicles. Alice's Adventures In Wonderland parody with Molly Hale. I'm currently contemplating whether to accually do Through The Looking Glass when this is finished. With the same characters and everything. Unlike my Snow White story, I actually have almost all of this story planned out.**

**Review Please!**

**Toodles~!**


	2. Skitty

**Molly's Adventures In Wonderland**

**Molly H./Me S.**

**Chapter 2: Skitty**

* * *

><p>"Hello!" A Rattata greeted Molly. "How're you?"<p>

The Rattata's head bobbed up and down in the water as Molly tried to respond through the water herself. "Awful! Just Awful! All I wanna do is see May and her pokemon!" She cried, swimming alongside the Rattata.

"Who's May?" He asked. He didn't give her time for an answer, though. "What kind of pokemon does she have?"

"She has a darling little Skitty! One of the cutest things I've ever seen!" Molly said dreamily.

Molly then glanced at the Rattata. It looked deeply offended and terrified. It then swam as fast as it could, away from her.

"Wait!" Molly cried, trying to catch up.

The water then started to disperse, and Molly was left standing on the shore of what seemed to be a large island. Different pokemon were scattered around her, all her height. There were many bird pokemon and Rattata, but the one she had upset was nowhere to be seen.

"Now I'm all wet!" Molly sighed, looking at her strange dress.

"I propose we hold a race to dry off!" A Staravia announced. He drew a large circle in the sand. "This is our race track!"

Nobody held objection. They all planted their feet on the track and ran.

After quite a few laps, Molly fell over in exaustion, happy she was dry. "Who's the winner?" She asked, curiously.

"I say we're all the winners! It's an eightteen way tie!" The Staravia announced. "You have prizes, yes?" He asked Molly.

"Wha-?" She looked confused as she thought over what he just said. She checked her pockets desprately for something, and came up with a bag of cookies. She handed one to each racer and, in the end, had none left for herself. Not that she really cared that much, though. It would make her grow thirty feet, for sure.

"You know," She said, "Running around like that reminds me of playing with my friend's older sister's Skitty!" She laughed.

Everyone gasped and ran for their lives. "Wait!" Molly had called after them, "What'd I do?" She stood up, her shoulders hunched, her spirits low. She trudged into the forest, where most the pokemon ran.

**DREAMSHIPPING**

It was Molly's mumbling that brought Max away from his speech. He looked up into the tree to see Molly fast asleep. Her face was angelic in the soft light of the lowering sun. She had a small frown plastered on her face, as if something had deeply upset her.

Max smiled and looked up at the sky. The sun was near ready to set. He got up and started to unpack some things for a campsite. His Ralts hopped off his shoulder and stood in front of him, placing his arms over his stomach dramaticly, obviously showing he was hungry.

Max smiled as he handed Ralts the tin of pokemon food. After releasing the rest of his own pokemon, he went through Molly's bag to release hers, being very careful not to wake her.

The camp was completely set up very shortly, but it would still be a while before it got dark. Max decided that he would let Molly sleep there for a while, though. Max was more of a busy body when it came to traveling, while Molly got tired very easily. So she usually needed the rest.

**DREAMSHIPPING**

The forest was thick and confusing for Molly. She always relied on Max's PokeNav for this kind of thing. It was surprising when she finally came to a small clearing.

There was a wooden sign to the left that read 'The Hatter' and a sign to the right saying 'The Tailor'. Molly walked twords the path to the right, looking down on her strange dress.

"I wouldn't go that way if I were you." A female child-like voice rang out.

Molly whipped her head all around in search of the voice. It was when she looked up she saw a Skitty sitting up in the tree between the signs. It had a wide grin plastered on its face and had its head propped up against its arms, lounging on the branch.

"Why not?" She asked, looking at her sternly.

"Because he's mad." The Skitty said simply.

"Okay then." Molly said, turning twords the path of 'The Hatter'.

"Well, he's mad, too." The Skitty announced, his grin getting a bit wider.

Molly huffed and stomped her foot. "But I don't wanna be with crazy people!" She cried.

"Then why are you here?" She asked Molly.

Molly sighed, "For that stupid Bunery in a waistcoat!"

The Skitty then asked, "Why?"

"Because I'm _curious_!" She exclaimed, "Is there anyone in this world that _isn't _crazy?"

The Skitty then snickered. "Nope." She replied, "We're all mad here." Her body slowly started dissapearing, leaving only the stretched out grin.

Molly huffed again and walked down the way to The Hatter.

"Mary-Ann what _are_ you doing out here?" Molly heard a voice say. She stopped walking and turned around to see the Bunery hopping twords her. It was around the same height as her now.

"Who now?" She asked, extrememly confused.

The rabbit pokemon seemed to ignore the question. "Run home and get me a set of gloves and a fan for the Dutchess." He said, pointing to an unmarked path east of him. "Oh, won't she have a fit when I'm late. Executon for sure!" He then went back to addressing Molly, "Go on now!" He ushered.

"Why?" She asked, rather tired and sore.

The Bunery then wrinkled his nose. "Why, I've never had such a disobediant housemaid!" He exclaimed.

"But I'm not your housemaid!" Molly replied, frustrated. She looked down on the Bunery slightly, only to see he was shoving her in the direction of the path.

Molly let out her final huff for this chapter. "Fine!" She seethed as she hurried down the path.

* * *

><p><strong>Does Molly seem like a brat to anyone? I'm trying not to interpret her that way, but it seems to be coming out like that...<strong>

**Reviews please!**

**Toodles~!**


End file.
